My Pursuit In Happiness
by B.A. Jude
Summary: Itachi knew his life plan was sacrifice. He was Sasuke's wall to climb over, to overcome and die by his own hand. Nothing else was left in the end...or so he thought. Itachi is given a gift...To have a second chance to live life freely! Maybe children might be his answer to his Pursuit in Happiness...Info inside!


**PLEASE READ:**

**(A/N): Yo! There are NO pairings in this story (No Sasusaku, Narusaku, ShikaIno, Shikatem etc.)! Au of course and uh….The story starts when Itachi disabled the Edo-tensei and floats away! Afterward! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! ;)**

**Chapter 1: **

**To live again? Freely?**

As Itachi's spirit flowed up into the afterlife, Sasuke's eyes widened in awe. His brother was really leaving? No more Itachi? Regrets, Regrets, Regrets. _You will be loved forever too, Itachi Uchiha._

* * *

The big bright light acknowledged Itachi's eyes causing them to narrow. _So this is the afterlife?_ He thought. _Is it a peaceful place? Is there going to be no pain I'll have to bear? Probably. What'll happen next?_ He wandered cautiously in the blank light, wondering what'll happen next.

Suddenly, his mother appeared before his eyes.

She was warmly smiling as if it were the first time she's seen her son in a thousand years. His father faded in next to her as well, just grinning, he was a proud man. They were both floating in mid air, but standing perfectly in front of Itachi. Where did they come from?

"…Mother..? Father?"

"Itachi , my son," was all his father's reply. His mother slowly walked over to him and wrapped her arms around as if he were a special Christmas present, "…You've grown so much."

After a moment of taking in everything, Itachi finally wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Thank you." Finally, he could talk to them again.

"Itachi. It is true you're in the afterlife. It might not seem how you've imagined because….well…" Itachi frowned. Oh no. There's going to be consequences here too? Where's the peace!?

"What's the problem, Father?"

"Son. You might hate and love us for doing thi-"

"You're not telling me I'm still alive are you? Do you know how painful it is in that world just living in the harm of it? Fighting those whom you care for?" Itachi softly interrupted. This was all disappointing. His mother slowly released herself from him, "Honey…That's why we desire to give you another chance. To live freely. No more significant orders, wars, or more things to practice. Hopefully."

Itachi's frown loosened into a neutral look, "….Bringing me back from the dead besides using the Reincarnation technique?"

"Well, some of the sort…It's a life choice plan we've chosen for you. We wanted you to be happy with the one you cared the most in those days. Sasuke. It's essentially the part of your life you desired. The part the future held for you without remorse. Please son, accept our gift."

"Only sole shinobi out of the whole world's existence had this opportunity. Be grateful," Fugaku added. Of course he didn't change, still honorable.

"…Then what is this 'Gift' you call rare out of all the world's generation? It must be _very_ special if it keeps me out of heaven. Again."

"It's called "Pursuit in Happiness" or however you'd like to put it. Like we've explained, it gives you a whole new out look at life with those you love and care for."

The mother brightened and smiled more enthusiastically, "Just to make it better….We're coming with you!"

…_..Doesn't sound so bad…_ he thought. _Perchance I could cope with what's to come-_

"But it comes with few exceptions," His father interrupted his thoughts. "We have to give you a few….things when we head back to earth since this is considered a gift. Make the right choice. They're in _your _hands." Itachi tolerantly waited for their "Surprising Present" that awaited him. It was-

"You'll see when you go back down to Earth," Fugaku decided. "Also, when you fall back down there, it'll be 2 days since you stopped the Edo-Tensei."

"We will be in a different location, but we'll find you soon enough," Mikoto enlightened. "See you there!"

Those were the last words he heard from his parents before he crumbled down into a what-it-seemed-like bottomless blank hole. It felt like a high rollercoaster blazing and demolishing down tracks. This wasn't expected at all.

**Tussle.**

Like a slick cat, he landed on his feet…_What a fall…_

He peered down on himself. Same attire as before, just minus the cloak. Based on his surroundings, He was in a leafy meadow with a shimmering stream at his feet. It was serene, just roving it's way into the nearby forest to his left, about 56 yards away. Rocks were embed to accompany the stream. Not to mention there were colorful flowers and small rocks added to the field.

Itachi sighed. What should he do now? Go look for his parents who landed in a different location? Or find shelter first? Hopefully they prepared for that. The Edo-Tensei was broken….And hopefully the Fourth Great Ninja War was over. There was finally peace and those who he cared for were alright (Hopefully). He also wondered if the Akatsuki was still ongoing….No. No vulgar thoughts, gotta find out the 'Unpredictable' surprise his parents devoted to him and some shelter….

He turned to start searching for it, but….the surprise was right in front of him. Small, petite, and adorable.

_5 kids._

**Yay! Was this chapter confusing for some of you? If so, PM me or review your questions about it and I WILL answer. This is just the start of the set up. By the way…**

**What do you think Itachi will do about the kids? Review!**

_**i love you tooww :3**_


End file.
